stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of the Beginning
:Mario and his friends must prepare for the dangers that lie ahead. Overview Merlin explains info on the Artifact and Beam Swords. Coconut explains a spell to Link to help keep the Artifact safe. Merlin explains to Mario what shall happen in the future. Ash and Brock become annoyed during a visit to Gary Oak's house. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi lift up their Beam Swords in honour to work together to bring down the Darkness. Meanwhile, the Darkness prepares to strike. Synopsis At the Abandoned Shed, Merlin says, "The battle is over, but the war is just beginning". He then introduces himself the audience and tells them that he has been instructed to watch over the Real World and see that a prophecy comes true. He then reveals some truth that was previously unknown. Merlin reveals that a beam sword can be created into many colours, usually consisting of a bright color and a white core. However, the core will sometimes be a different colour such as black, and the colour reflects who wields the Beam Sword. In the case of Nox Decious, he was pure evil, so the Black Widow Blade had a black core. For Wario and the Nether Saber, the core was a blueish grey, meaning he was not truely evil, and the blade's colour kept changing because of Wario's internal conflicts. When Wario came to Merlin, and told him about the core's color, Merlin knew instantly that Wario was the second Chosen One, and that he would be changed. Merlin says that the Nether Saber should now look like any other yellow Beam Sword, as it looked was his saber. The Artifact that Link found in the Forest and called a Fire Flower, was actually sent to the Real World by Merlin many years ago. Merlin was studying the unique power it granted its user. He wanted to test to see if it yielded different results in this world compared to the Mushroom Kingdom. So, Merlin planted one under the Bridge where no one would think of finding it, and put a protective spell over it. The spell would cause whoever stole the Artifact to become lost in the forest forever, wandering blindley with no chance of escaping unless they were pure of heart. Merlin never got a chance to test the new abilities the earth-planted Fire Flower possesed, but his best guess is that it granted the user something much different than what were use to play on the Super Nintendo! Merlin pulls out a copy of Super Mario World for the SNES. Meanwhile, Snake is fighting a Genome Soldier, who he manges to overpower and snap his neck. He then sits on the Rock, next to Otacon, saying there's nothing to do because Wario has turned over to the good side, their job is over and his life sucks. Otacon suggests that Snake kills another Genome Soldier, but Snake is getting bored of it and wonders why they are showing up as Liquid is dead. Otacon says that the Genome Soldiers are just following Liquid's last orders. Snake demands Otacon to think of something to do, and Otacon suggest they go to a Coldplay concert. Snake agrees with the idea, and says after the concert, he'll even watch anime with Otacon. Otacon is delighted, and they commence 'Operation Geek Out', but when Otacon talks about all the anime they are going to watch, Snake starts to regret his agreement. At Merlin's Table, Mario is with Merlin, Merlin says there is a lot he has to tell Mario, but Mario just wants the whole truth. Merlin says that it all began a little over a year ago when Wario was under Bowser's empolyment totally unaware of what he was. As his alias Nilrem, Merlin convinced Bowser to hire Waluigi so the two could work together. It was emperative that Waluigi protect Wario, though he didn't know it at the time, but Merlin didn't expect Wario to get so angry when Bowser fired him. Wario left Waluigi and with The Nether Saber and the Truth Stone, he started to do the opposite of his destiny. To stall Wario and balance things, Merlin deactivated the Nether Saber (which is why it turned off before Wario could kill Mario), revealing to Mario that the Nether Saber was once his and that he doesn't have to hold it in his hands to turn it off. Merlin then had Wario go to his table so the Nether Saber could be recharged. But it took long enough for Waluigi to become ready to fight Wario and change him back. Waluigi also had to be ready to train Mario not just for the battle with Wario, but for the ones to come. Mario asks if he means the Darkness, which Merlin confirms. Mario doesn't know if the training was enough, for when they were fighting Wario, he was the one bleeding the most and asks if he's gotten weaker. Merlin says he hasn't, and that Wario was attacking him more intensly than the rest because he was very angry at Mario, in time Mario will discover he is stronger than Wario. Mario asks how he can be stronger as Peach even had to save him from Wario once, the only time he could overpower Wario, was when he had the Darkness in him. Merlin says this was because The Darkness was fighting with Mario's maximum potential that he yet has to realize he posesses, and he won't reach it until it is time to face off the one he is prophisised to defeat, which could be the Darkness or someone else, but since they don't know who this other person is, they will focus on The Darkness. Merlin tells Mario to try and live normally, but not provoke the darkness by looking for him and let the him come to Mario, and train on occasion. Before Mario leaves, he tells Merlin that Wario told them that in order for him(Merlin) to help Wario recharge The Nether Saber then he would have to do something for Merlin asks what Wario had to do for him. Merlin reveals the Table was infested with rats and when the Nether Saber was recharged, Wario killed them all, allowing Merlin to return and leave the Abandoned Shed. He also revealed that he had to borrow Wario's copy of Super Mario World for something important he had to do earlier (referencing the opening scene of the episode). Mario then leaves, slightly confused by Merlin's need to use Super Mario World. Meanwhile at Gary's House, Ash and Gary are hanging out, Gary suggests they go and catch some Magicarps, but Ash declines saying he doesn't like them any more, but he would like to catch some Goldeens. Gary says that Goldeens are lame, just like Ash. Ash says if Gary is going to be a jerk then he will just lust leave. Gary asks Ash where he will go, as his house is 'the most awesome place in the universe'. Ash then gets a phone call (with Gary saying his phone is way better than Ash's) from Brock who tells his he's coming back from referee school for the summer, but it's revaled that Brock called to tell Ash he is already there. After a short argument about Ash breaking Brocks copy of Pokemon Platinum and that they can just catch Pokemon in real life, the two both decide to go and catch some Magicarps, and leave Gary's House. Gary says he wants to catch Pokemon to, and begins to protest about Ash's earlier claim, but realizes that he doesn't need Ash and Brock as he is 'more awesome than the two of them combined times two'. In The Forest, Link cannot find a way out, Coconut tells Link about a spell that will put the artifact in Link's body to stop it from being stolen, but if he dies with the Artifact still inside him, it will go with his soul into the next world. Link says he must not let that happen and continues to find his way out. Mario meets up with Luigi, and the discuss Merlin's plan. Luigi asks if they should prepare for battle, but Mario tells them they sould wait. Wario and Waluigi appear and tell Mario they are with him all the way. The four ignite their Beam Swords and clash them together. Meanwhile, Darkness and his unseen master are discussing their plans. Darkness reveals that Link has the Artifact, he didn't get The Truth Stone but he thinks his master's new plan is much better and no one, not even Merlin knows what he looks like. Steven Bauer knew what he looked like, but he has been 'disposed of' (killed by Link). They discuss the plan to find a vessel for Darkness's master to inhabit, when the takeover of the vessels mind starts, Darkness will talk to the vessel and persuade him to give in. He then prepares to leave, addressing his master as... Nox Decious! Appearances Characters *Rich Alvarez as Merlin (Narrator) / Mario / Voice of Coconut / Darkness *Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak *Chris Muller as Genome Soldier / Luigi *Brandon Dire as Otacon *Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum *Austin Stevenson as Brock *Kent Melville as Link *Matt Provencal as Wario *Doug Orofino as Waluigi Locations *The Abandon Shed *The Rock *Merlin's Table *Gary's House *The Clearing *The Hill Items *Snake's Arsenal *The Artifact *Beam Swords Production Notes Series Continuity/Character Revelations *Merlin reveals the he planted The Artifact in the the Real World. *Coconut tells Link about the spell to put The Artifact within him. *Snake faces off against a Genome Soldier wondering why they are here. *The Mario Bros. and Wario Bros. agree to team together to take on the Darkness *Shadow Mario's master is revealed to be Nox Decious. *Brock returns to the series. *While Gary appeared before in another video, this episode marks his first appearance in the main series. Trivia *Merlin breaks the Fourth Wall explaining to the audience information about Beam Swords and The Artifact. *The theme used here for the opening credits is the theme from the credits of Star Trek: The Next Generation *The Discussion between the Darkness and Nox Decious is based off on how in Metal Gear Solid, Revolver Ocelot's discussion with Solidus Snake. *This is the only Season 3 episode Gary Oak only Appeared. Goofs Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBt7hxpuI34 Season Three Category:Season Three